


Cute

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "drabble meme: OT+ (whichever ones you feel like including), Cute?"
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tejoxys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejoxys/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/7/2016.

He would never get over it. Simply never. Not being able to see it firsthand was probably the only regret he had about being dead for a little while. To think! That while he was putting himself back together, Pitch had—Pitch had—

Sandy’s grin turned into silent laughter. It was too good! Just too good, that in the midst of what looked like his defeat of the Guardians, Pitch had noticed Bunny’s diminished form and _actually paused_ to comment on how fluffy he was. And to offer him a scratch behind the ears.

Now, when Jack had first recounted the story, he had interpreted this comment from Pitch as mocking, and to an inexperienced person, that was a reasonable thing to assume. But Bunny was not an inexperienced person, and neither were the rest of the Guardians, and they could only agree with Jack’s interpretation in the vaguest of ways.

Especially when Sandy turned to look at them all with an expression that, he knew, was rather pleading. He wanted Jack to be wrong. He wanted what Pitch did to not be pure mockery. He knew he wasn’t the only one who remembered that Bunny’s small form was ultimately voluntary. Who also remembered that in happier days long distant, Pitch and Bunny had spent much time together, not as Fear and Hope, but just as themselves, with Pitch’s long fingers often straying to the soft fur behind Bunny’s ears, whether he had to reach up or down to do so.

Those days had really happened, even if Pitch had stopped scratching behind Bunny’s ears long before it seemed like Bunny would have told him to.

But with Jack’s story, it certainly seemed that Pitch had never, ever gotten over Bunny’s inherent cute fluffiness. That he still had the individual personality behind his role that had worked so well with the rest of them, for a time—and so, might again.

Sandy hadn’t been able to laugh, then, at the first telling. The hope that perhaps Pitch hadn’t changed so much as they had feared was too wild and fragile. But Bunny heard it. And he had been able to tell that Pitch had been at least partially sincere.

So when Sandy finally raised the possibility of looking for Pitch—of bringing him back—Bunny had only raised a few concerns. He believed what Sandy did, if not as strongly. That it might be possible for Pitch to be with them again.

And all because Pitch had never lost his love of small, fluffy things!

It was almost heartbreaking, that something so small had been all the Guardians had been able to use to find a way to Pitch. But Sandy didn’t need to think about that, now that they _had_ gotten Pitch back.

Now he could just think about how it was too, too cute that nothing had ever, ever been able to overshadow Pitch’s love of cuteness.

He laughed again and kicked his feet in the air as his cloud drew closer to his destination. Yes, too cute that might be—and Sandy knew from cute—but it still wouldn’t be as cute as Pitch’s reaction would be when Sandy brought that fact up to him. He hoped he’d be able to stop grinning enough to not give away what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this, Tejoxys?


End file.
